powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Shinobi 34: Enter Jiraiya, Legendary World Ninja!
is the thirty-fourth episode of Shuriken Sentai Ninninger. This episode features a guest appearance by Takumi Tsutsui reprising his role as /Jiraiya, the eponymous protagonist of the ninja-themed Metal Hero Series, . Synopsis The Ninningers are fighting a group of Hyakkarage when a warrior named Jiraiya appears. Jiraiya is a legendary Ninja, 35th head of the Togakure School and central figure of the World Ninja War that occurred 27 years ago. He confused the Ninningers with evil Izayoi school ninjas and confronted them. Meanwhile, at the dojo, the Committee for the Protection of the Good Name of Ninjas was paying a visit. They intend to improve the image of ninjas through a very strict set of rules. However, it is revealed that transforming into a Ninninger actually goes against these terms. When the Advanced Yokai Konaki-jiji appears, the Igasaki ninjas intend to fight but the committee is on their heels. Plot to be added Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Stars * : * Tourist: Yoshi Sudarso * Officer: , Nin Shuriken *AkaNinger - Goton (Flame Technique), ( ), Chozetsu, Hououmaru, Jiraiya (? Technique) *AoNinger - Goton (Flame Technique), Goton (Wood Technique), Seiryuumaru *KiNinger - Goton (Flame Technique), Goton (Metal Technique), Goton (Wood Technique), Genbumaru *ShiroNinger - Goton (Water Technique), Goton (Metal Technique), Goton (Wood Technique), Byakkomaru *MomoNinger - Goton (Water Technique), Goton (Metal Technique), Goton (Wood Technique), Pandamaru *StarNinger - Furai (Wind Technique), Furai (Lightning Technique), Magoimaru Errors *''to be added'' Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 3, . *'Sealing Shuriken purified': 26 out of 48 ** In Ninningers' possession: 25 ** In Kyuemon's possession: 1 * Most fireworks in closing credits: ** Blue: 3 ** Red: 5''' ** '''Green: 3 ** Yellow: 4 *In addition to the appearance of Jiraiya, Yoshi Sudarso aka Koda the Dino Charge Blue Ranger from Power Rangers Dino Charge has confirmed via his Twitter account that he will make a cameo in this episode.https://twitter.com/Yoshistunts/status/652999828595691520 https://twitter.com/Yoshistunts/status/652999828595691520 ** Yoshi's character speaks entirely in English, crying out "Somebody help me!" when he is strangled by one of the Hitokarage and when Yakumo tells him to "Get away", he replies "Okay, thank you." *A scene from the Jiraiya , where he slides through an office, is re-enacted in this episode. *Though the first appearance of himself since of Jiraiya, it is technically neither the first appearance of Jiraiya in recent years nor the first on-screen interaction between a Sentai Ranger and Jiraiya. Jiraiya had previously been among a set of six given to the Gokaigers to transform into Metal Heroes in Kamen Rider × Super Sentai × Space Sheriff: Super Hero Taisen Z two and a half years prior, with the form of Jiraiya being assumed by Gokai Green. Yosei in Ninninger.jpg|Yoshi Sudarso's cameo appearance at the beginning Yoshi_Sudarso_credit.jpg|Yoshi Sudarso's name in the opening credits Gokai_Change_-_Metal_Heroes.png|Jiraiya was previously included in the Metal Hero Gokai Change in Super Hero Taisen Z (2013). External links *TV Asahi's official preview for 伝説の世界忍者、ジライヤ参上！ *Toei TV's official episode guide for 伝説の世界忍者、ジライヤ参上！ Category:Metal Heroes Category:Crossovers